The Bully: Super Kart GP
The Bully: Super Kart GP is a kart racing game based off The Bully TV series. It was released to arcades and Nintendo eShop on April 8th 2016. A sequel entitled The Bully: Super Kart GP 2 was announced on April 3rd 2017. Development Ellie McCoy was going to make an appearance until her split up with Harry Smith and the fact that the episode Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus was the last one she appeared alive in. She was subsequently replaced with Jamie Wallace. Despite this, she still appears in several other Bully video games. It was announced in August 2015 that the eShop version of the game has online multiplayer. This feature includes a scoring system in which points are gained by winning races and lost by finishing in low positions. Players start with 2000 points, and unlock expert mode upon reaching 8000 points; in this mode the player races against others who have achieved this milestone. TBA Characters All characters have their own unique perks, which are added to the default statistics for their weight class. The maximum perk for a statistic is +6. Light *James Smith (horn) **Kart colour scheme: *Tim McDade **Kart colour scheme: *Gordon Cameron **Kart colour scheme: *Paul McEwan **Kart colour scheme: *Luke Brittan (unlockable) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: *Tyler Hibbert (unlockable) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: Medium *Harry Smith **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +3 **Weight +2 **Handling +4 **Powerful item chance: Medium *David Marshall (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Acceleration +5 **Weight +2 **Handling +4 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Mae MacDonald (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +5 **Drift +3 **Handling +2 **Powerful item chance: Low *Pamela Milne **Kart colour scheme: **Acceleration +3 **Weight +2 **Handling +6 **Powerful item chance: High *Jamie Wallace (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +4 **Weight +1 **Drift +5 **Powerful item chance: Low *Blair Cameron (unlockable) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Drift +3 **Powerful item chance: Low *Louisa McIntyre (unlockable) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Acceleration +6 **Handling +5 **Off-road +2 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Casper Follet (unlockable) **Kart colour scheme: *Hannah Johnston (unlockable) **Kart colour scheme: The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists unlockables *Fighter Harry Smith (can also be unlocked by scanning Harry's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +5 **Weight +2 **Off-road +4 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Fighter David Marshall (can also be unlocked by scanning David's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +3 **Acceleration +3 **Weight +2 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Fighter Blair Cameron (can also be unlocked by scanning Blair's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Drift +6 **Powerful item chance: Low Heavy *Caleb McKinnon (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Weight +6 **Drift +3 **Off-road +1 **Powerful item chance: High *Jordan Sanderson **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +1 **Weight +6 **Off-road +4 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Alan Ross **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +5 **Weight +1 **Handling +3 **Powerful item chance: Low *Morten Larsen (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Acceleration +2 **Weight +4 **Off-road +6 **Powerful item chance: High *Edvard Andersson (unlockable, unusually light for this class, player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +2 **Weight -4 **Drift +6 **Off-road +4 **Powerful item chance: High *Patrick McCrae (unlockable) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +6 **Handling +1 **Off-road +2 **Powerful item chance: Low *Liam Smith (unlockable) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Acceleration +5 **Weight +2 **Handling +5 **Powerful item chance: Medium *Zoe Kennedy (unlockable) **Kart colour scheme: The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists unlockables *Fighter Caleb McKinnon (can also be unlocked by scanning Caleb's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +2 **Weight +6 **Drift +4 **Powerful item chance: High *Fighter Alan Ross (can also be unlocked by scanning Alan's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +6 **Weight +1 **Handling +6 **Powerful item chance: Low *Viking Morten Larsen (can also be unlocked by scanning Morten's amiibo) (horn) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +2 **Weight +6 **Off-road +6 **Powerful item chance: High *Viking Edvard Andersson (can also be unlocked by scanning Edvard's amiibo) **Kart colour scheme: **Speed +4 **Weight -2 **Drift +6 **Off-road +1 **Powerful item chance: High Vehicles *Fancy Hippo (light, belongs to James Smith) *Old Rocket (light, formerly belonged to Harry Smith) *Stinky Nappy Buggy (light, belongs to James Smith) *Fartmobile (medium, belongs to David Marshall) *Pink Pile of Plastic (medium, belongs to Mae MacDonald) *Potty Racer (medium, belongs to Harry Smith) *Fat Scooter (heavy, belongs to Caleb McKinnon) *Fit Freak (heavy, belongs to Alan Ross) *Norsk Snowplough (heavy, belongs to Morten Larsen) Unlockable vehicles *Fatty Flyer (light, belongs to James Smith) *Kiddie Car (light, belongs to Luke Brittan) *Wishy-Washy (light, belongs to Paul McEwan) *Couch Potato (medium, belongs to Hannah Johnston) *Golden Bat (medium, belongs to Casper Follet) *Mindbender* (medium, belongs to Blair Cameron) *Trump (medium, belongs to Jamie Wallace) *Anjunakart* (heavy, belongs to Patrick McCrae) *RustBucket 2000 (heavy, belongs to Liam Smith) *Svenergiser* (heavy, unusually light for this class, belongs to Edvard Andersson, player must have a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists) *Viking Ship (heavy, belongs to Viking Morten Larsen) * indicates a vehicle that is recommended for professional players only. Items Items are arranged in order of the positions they are most likely to appear in. Items most common in first place are at the top while items that usually appear in lower places are further down this list. *'Stinky nappy' - can be placed anywhere on the track and causes players who drive into it to slip out of control. Triple stinky nappies are available nearer to last place. *'Toy slingshot' - gives the player a toy slingshot and a beige stone which travels in a straight line when fired. Any racers hit by the stone will flip. Triple stones are available nearer to last place. *'Twig slingshot' - gives the player a slingshot made with a rubber band and a y-shaped twig, along with a grey stone which homes in on the nearest opponent in front when fired. Triple stones are available nearer to last place. *'Baked beans' - gives the player a speed boost in the form of a big fart. Triple baked beans are available nearer to last place. *'Fart balloon' - can be placed anywhere on the track, and pops when a racer drives into it. Players that pop the balloon or get caught in the resulting cloud of fart gas will spin out. *'Sick bucket bomber' - spawns a remote controlled aeroplane that dumps a bucket filled with sick and pikes on the player in first place. This item is a reference to the episode Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick. *'Macaroni' - causes the player to vomit at every opponent in front when eaten, obscuring their view for a short time. *'Bass cannon' - emits a pounding bassline that shakes the ground, causing all the drivers in front to spin out of control. *'USB stick' - can be plugged into the player's kart to give invincibility and an increase in top speed, while also leaving a pixellated trail when drifting, until it burns out. Any opponents the player bumps into will flip. *'Burrito' - gives unlimited speed-boosting farts for a short period of time. *'Fishing rod' - spawns a bus stop on the track, then the player hooks onto the bus stop sign with a fishing rod and reels in, pulling themself along at an amazing speed. During its use, the DJ Splash remix of Banana Inc's 'Norwegian Rebel' plays. This item is a reference to the episode Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut. Tracks An asterisk denotes a track that has a x2 speed multiplier enabled. Fart Cup Replay Theme: Sega Rally Championship - Desert Replay Poo Cup Replay Theme: Out Run - Passing Breeze (1996 Arrange Ver.) Stinker Cup Replay Theme: Wedding Peach - Pick Flowers and Find Items Volcanusic Hero Cup Replay Theme: Mega Man & Bass - Pirate Man Tricky Treats Cup Replay Theme: Atsumare! Guru Guru Onsen - Jazz Burger Cup Replay Theme: Alpine Racer - Replay Attractive Cup Replay Theme: Sonic Remix - Sonic Stream Boombox Cup Replay Theme: ESPGaluda II Black Label - Bonus Track 1 DLC tracks All tracks available for £0.99. *Dundundun to Funton Motorway (Music: Outrunners (Arcade) - Blow Your Cool) **Difficulty: 4 **Laps: 3 *Ruralia (Music: Tang Tang - Forest Planet) **Difficulty: 2 **Laps: 3 *Lil' Merica (Music: Armed Police Batrider - Easy to Go) **Difficulty: 3 **Laps: 3 *Colham Moors (Music: Kirby's Dream Land 3 - Grass Land 1) **Difficulty: 2 **Laps: 3 *Powerpuff Beach (Music: Nintendo Land - Balloon Fight Breeze: Afternoon) **Difficulty: 2 **Laps: 3 *County Barneykaru (Music: Mario Kart 7 - DK Jungle)﻿ **Difficulty: 4 **Laps: 3 *Edvard Andersson's Dream World (Music: AceMan - Wind Me Up) **Difficulty: 7 **Laps: 1 *Dundundun Castle (Music: Scud Race - Breeze of the Middle Ages) **Difficulty: 5 **Laps: 3 *Kawaii Hawaii (Music: Beatmania IIDX - Smooooch) **Difficulty: 5 **Laps: 3 *Caleb McKinnon's Cheese Board (Music: OutRunners - Magical Sound Shower) **Difficulty: 3 **Laps: 3 *Diana* (Music: Beatmania IIDX - Snowstorm) **Difficulty: 6 **Laps: 1 *Khepri* (Music: ParagonX9 - Infiltration) **Difficulty: 7 **Laps: 1 Selfie Stick Cup This cup is included with The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists expansion pack. *Superfat (Music: Wario World - Greenhorn Ruins) **Difficulty: 3 **Laps: 3 *Abandoned Magmavík (Music: Bejeweled Twist - 3 Minute Blitz) **Difficulty: 5 **Laps: 3 *Jalatwick Emoji Factory (Music: Mario Kart DS - Airship Fortress) **Difficulty: 4 **Laps: 3 *Queen Narciss' Castle (Music: Sonic Advance 2 - Final Boss) **Difficulty: 5 **Laps: 3 Replay Theme: Sonic Advance 2 - Boss Pinch Additional music *Advertise (HarmoDevil - Rave On Your Way (Remix)) *Racer and track select (HarmoDevil - Open Your Eyes and Mind) *Online multiplayer menus (Bejeweled Twist - Challenge Menu) *Online multiplayer course voting (Bejeweled Twist - Loading Screen) *Options menu (Sonic Gems Collection - Sonic Goes UG Mix) *Track intro (Sonic Advance - Level Select) *1st place (Spica Adventure - Sunny Day Sunday (Galaxy Mix)) *2nd-6th place (Muchi Muchi Pork - Stage 3) *7th-12th place (Mario Kart Wii - Losing Results 2) *Final results 1st-3rd place (DJ Splash - Party Time) *Final results 4th-12th place (DoDonPachi - 1 Week Class Ending) *Name entry (Super Hang-On (Arcade) - Name Entry) *Records (Crackin' DJ Part 2 - Result) *Fishing rod (Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (DJ Splash Remix)) *USB stick (Syphus - Fortunetelling (2:09 onwards)) Character menus Often the eShop version of the game will show alternative main menus, which are themed around one character who appears in the menu's images and videos. Menus based on the console's most frequently used characters are more likely to appear. *Harry Smith: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Character Select *Mae MacDonald: Pokémon Dash - Title Screen *Jamie Wallace: Super Mario World - Bonus Screen *Caleb McKinnon: Outrunners - Speed King *Morten Larsen: Project Zero - The Norwegian Explosion *Patrick McCrae: TAG - Theory of Eternity *Edvard Andersson: Arachno - Alone in the Dark Bonus content Running the game on a console with a save file of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists on it will unlock bonus content. Edvard Andersson becomes a playable character and bonus racer outfits are unlocked. Fighter attire becomes available for Harry, David, Blair and Alan, and Morten and Edvard can race in viking outfits. The Selfie Stick Cup is additionally unlocked, which features locations that appear in the RPG as tracks. These features are additionally available as DLC to players who don't own a copy of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, and some of them can be unlocked with Bully amiibos. Trivia *If up, down, left, right, right, left is pressed at the start of the River Beats towns track, an instrumental version of "House From My Soul" plays. *A leaked beta version of the Edvard Andersson's Dream World DLC course uses Seibu (Strange Dance) from DoDonPachi Dai-Ou-Jou as its music, though it was eventually changed as the game's director deemed it unfitting. Category:Video games